Ciúmes
by Algum ser
Summary: O que aconteceria caso Sam decidisse que queria caçar com o Dean ao invés da família? Iria Dean deixar Lisa e Ben de lado para voltar a lutar com o irmão? SPOILERS pra sexta temporada e para as outras em geral! Rating T por palavrões. NÃO É WINCEST
1. Chapter 1

**Existem spoilers para todas as temporadas de supernatural, incluindo e principalmente a sexta temporada. ****Então, esteja avisado sobre o que você está lendo.**

**Isso é apenas o primeiro capítulo e está mais apresentado como um momento na cabeça do Sam na primeira temporada, considerando que ele está completamente normal, ou seja, o Emo Sam que a maioria ama (e eu também =D).**

**Então, essa é minha primeira fic de supernatural e também estou escrevendo-a em inglês. Não se porque motivo, comecei a inglesa primeiro, por isso ela está mais adiantada do que essa, estando no segundo capítulo, mas vou tentar equipará-las.**

**Sem mais delongas, leia! Afinal, não preciso dizer que eles não me pertencem, né?**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Meu irmão e eu costumávamos fazer tudo juntos. Nós viajávamos pelos EUA, e nós fazíamos isso com um sorriso no rosto. Era perfeito. Juntos, fazendo todas as besteiras que podíamos, todos as fraudes possíveis.

Eu não vou dizer que eu amava, porque, na realidade, eu odiava. Eu queria que nós fôssemos uma família, quando na realidade éramos um grupo de caçadores. Então, eu fui embora para a faculdade e eu nunca planejei voltar.

Desde o dia que meu irmão veio me buscar na faculdade até onde estamos agora se passaram seis anos. Muito tempo para guardar ódio, então eu comecei a aproveitar o tempo que eu tinha com o meu irmão, aceitando o fato de que nunca seríamos normais.

Mas então eu morri. Cerca de 3 anos atrás. Ele me salvou. Um ano depois, ele morreu e foi pro inferno. E então ele voltou. Aí eu morri (de novo).

Mas eu estava morto por mais tempo do que isso. Eu morri o momento que meu irmão foi pro inferno, mas, que diabos, eu tentei trazê-lo de volta. Eu tentei caçar como ele me ensinou...Mas eu tinha que ser pequeno estúpido Sammy de novo. E eu fiz merda.

Mas vocês sabem disso.

Antes de morrer eu tentei fazer de tudo para que ele pudesse ter uma vida normal. Eu não esperava que eu fosse voltar. Mas eu voltei. E agora eu estou fora da casa que ele mora (Casa da Lisa), algumas horas ou dias depois de ter morrido. E eu sei que eu não posso ir falar com ele. Dói ter que ir embora, mas ia doer mais ainda tirar essa vida dele.

Um ano depois eu voltei pra falar com ele. Vocês sabem o que aconteceu pra eu ser obrigado a fazer isso (vocês são um bando de sabe-tudo). E eu me senti abandonado.

Inferno, como ele podia dizer que não ia voltar a caçar comigo? Como ele podia me ignorar assim?

Eu nunca pensei sobre isso. Ele me deixou porque eu pedi a ele. Mas, cacete, eu não esperava que eu fosse voltar.

Mas eu voltei. E tudo foi pro inferno (esquecendo momentaneamente a parte que Dean e eu já fomos e voltamos do inferno, sim?)

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Eu sei que esse capítulo tá pequeno. E eu sei que muitas coisas ainda estão estranhas nele. Mas eu vou melhorando com o tempo, afinal de contar, esse é só o primeiro capítulo.

Então, por favor, deixem seus comentários, suas opiniões, o que vocês querem ver na fic e o que acham que eu deveria fazer.

Ah, uma pergunta básica pros fãs de plantão, O que acham do relacionamento do Dean e da Lisa? Já vou avisando que a resposta não vai mudar o meu plano para a história, é só uma curiosidade.

Então, apertem o botão e me deixem reviews, sim? Obrigado por lerem.

Algum Ser


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Eu ia escrever cada pedaço de conversa que o Sam e o Dean tiveram no episódio 602, mas eu não consegui achar. Então, me desculpem pelo modo que decidi retratar as conversas e o capítulo.

Desculpem também a demora, como muitos podem ver, na fic em inglês já existem quatro capítulos, enquanto essa está agora no segundo capítulo.

**IMPORTANTE: **Essa história está acompanhando os capítulos já mostrados nos EUA, não no Brasil, por isso, fiquem atentos, pois contém spoilers além dos mostrados no Brasil.

Eu estou desrespeitando muitas regras, considerando que estou ignorando tudo que acontece na sexta temporada, apenas pegando as partes que considero importantes e legais para a fic.

Segunda coisa: Eu não sei aonde eu pretendo ir com essa história. Mas eu devo avisá-los que eu não acredito na relação Dean/Lisa. Por que? Será que é porque eu sou ciumenta? Não...Eu entendo que ela representa a família que o Dean queria ter, mas eu não consigo acreditar que ele teria acabado de perder o irmão, que foi companheiro dele por toda a vida, ele vai ficar com a mulher porque prometeu a ele e se apaixona em um ano. Em um ano que ele está ficando bêbado, de luto e tentando ainda salvar o irmão? Inferno, eu não acredito!

Agora podem ler, pronto, acabou!

~o~

Meu irmão era meu herói desde que eu era pequeno. Ele tomou conta de mim, ele me alimentou. Ele era e continua sendo meu 'tudo'.

E eu costumava ser tudo para ele. Agora, não sou. E isso fode com a minha cabeça. Foderia com a sua também. Sabendo que eu voltei do Inferno e ele não tirava um mês para ficar comigo. Sabendo que ele estava jantando com uma mulher e uma criança, e eu não estava lá. Sabendo que ele estava feliz fazendo aquilo.

Mas eu não podia exigir que ele parasse de viver. E eu mesmo não poderia parar de viver.

Eu estava investigando a morte de diversas famílias com apenas uma coisa em comum: o sumiço dos bebês dessas famílias.

Eu tinha ligado para o Dean, pedindo que ele me ajudasse, eu estava completamente perdido e não confiava na minha 'nova família' como confiava no meu irmão. Mas ele disse que tinha saído dessa vida de caçador, aquilo doeu, mas não tanto quanto a frase dele de 'O que está tão errado que você _ameaçaria_ passar pela minha casa?'

Você sabe o que ele quis dizer com aquilo? Eu sei. Ele queria dizer que eu não era bem-vindo na casa dele. Ele não me queria na casa dele, no lar dele.

Ele não me queria.

Nós terminamos aquele trabalho e estávamos voltando para que ele pudesse pegar o carro, para então ir para a casa dele (me recuso a achar que aquilo é o lar dele...dói demais aceitar isso), foi quando eu decidi que precisava confrontá-lo.

"A única razão pela qual você veio foi porque eu ameacei visitar você, né?"

"Sam, eu estou protegendo a minha família. Se eu for caçar com você agora, eles vão estar em perigo."

Eu acho que parei de respirar por um momento. Na realidade, eu tenho certeza que parei de respirar. Doeu, e doeu tanto que eu conseguia sentir as lágrimas nos meus olhos. Eu queria abraçá-lo e implorar para que ele me dissesse que me amava mais do que amava a nova família dele. Eu queria que ele me dissesse que ele sempre me protegeria.

Mas agora, ele protegia eles.

"Se eu precisar da sua ajuda...você vai vir?"

"Sam, você é um ótimo caçador. Eu mesmo te treinei. Além do mais, você tem a família, não tem?"

"Eu não estou caçando com eles mais...Mas, se eu ligar...Você vai atender? Por favor?"

Ele não queria me ver. Ele não queria caçar comigo. Ao menos ele poderia conversar comigo. Eu estava esperando que nós pudéssemos terminar essa viagem. Eu não conseguia mais agüentar o que ele estava falando. Então, quando eu vi aquela lata velha que não tinha nada a ver com meu irmão, mas que ele agora usava, eu fiquei aliviado. Agora, ele iria embora e pararia de me machucar.

Quando eu parei o carro, ele saiu o mais rápido possível, fechando a porta com violência. Eu também saí, preocupado que ele estivesse irritado comigo.

"Eu não estou abandonando você." Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo, como sempre faz quando está desconfortável com alguma situação. "Eu só quero ter uma vida normal. Você, mais do que ninguém, deveria entender isso. Foi você que foi embora primeiro, não eu. Se culpe."

Ele foi embora, voltando pra casa da Lisa.

"Acredite, eu me culpo o suficiente" Eu falei para o nada

Agora, era só falar para a família que eu estava indo embora.

~o~

"VOCÊ REALMENTE ACHA QUE PODE CÇAR SOZINHO? NADA É COMO ANTES!"

"Eu só quero caçar sozinho. Eu posso fazer isso, Samuel."

"O que, Sam, me diga. O seu irmão resolveu voltar a caçar com você, foi?" Um momento de silêncio, no qual mantive minha cabeça abaixada. "Ele te deixou, né? Ele te deixou e agora você vai nos abandonar. Você realmente acha que ele vai voltar para você, só porque nós não estamos lá? Eu não ligo, vá!"

Eu voltei para meu quarto de hotel e ao olhar dentro do quarto, eu só lembrei o quanto Dean ter me abandonado doeu.

Eu tinha alugado um quarto com duas camas, comprado a comida favorita dele, esperando que nós pudéssemos ter um tempo juntos. Eu esperava que ele fosse ao menos ficar para me perguntar sobre meu trauma após um período no inferno. Ele não ficou. Ele sentia saudades da família, não de mim.

~o~

Eram quatro da manhã. Eu não tinha comida e não tinha dormido. Eu tentei. Eu tentei comer, mas o gosto da comida favorita do Dean parecia cinzas na minha boca. Eu tentei dormir, mas os berros oriundos do Inferno eram muito reais e a dor era grande demais.

Eu não tinha nada que me lembrasse do meu irmão comigo. Eu tinha deixado tudo na casa do Bobby antes de morrer. Então, eu decidi o que eu tinha que fazer...Eu levantei e liguei para o Bobby.

~o~

Dean POV

Eu segurei o colar que estava no meu pescoço. Ele pesava com luto, tristeza e culpa. Ele quase me fez chorar.

Eu olhei para Bem e Lisa, eles estavam tão felizes. Eles eram o que todo cara queria. A vida perfeita e normal.

O problema era, será que eu queria eles?

~o~

N/A: AnarcoGirl muito obrigada pela review. É minha primeira fic em Supernatural em Português. Apesar de brasileira, comecei escrevendo em inglês, por algum motivo doido.

Peço desculpas pela demora. E aqui está o novo capítulo. E não é wincest, desculpe por não ter avisado antes! Espero que me deixe outra review.

REVIEWS me fazem atualizar rápido...Então...REVIEW!


End file.
